1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof for converting an analog signal into a digital signal by utilizing different types of analog-to-digital converters depending on communication modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baseband used in a mobile communication system covers a very wide range from a bandwidth of 100 kHz for a 2nd generation (2G) communication system to a bandwidth of 20 MHz for a 3rd generation (3G) or 4th generation (4G) communication system, and the highest bandwidth reaches 100 times or more as compared to the lowest bandwidth. A multi-mode mobile terminal configured to use the 2G mode for a voice call and use the 3G or 4G mode (3G/4G) for data communication must include a multi-mode and multi-band radio transceiver, where the radio transceiver requires an analog baseband filter which can support all of the various bandwidths.